


60 Birthday Cakes

by ananaya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, KARUNAGI, M/M, how do you accidentally buy 60 birthday cakes, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you accidentally but 60 birthday cakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Birthday Cakes

Nagisa’s phone was ringing, and the sun was not even up yet. Still sleepy, trying to look at his phone figuring out who in the world is up at this ungodly hour. “Happy Birthday, my love”

Nagisa felt his face turn hot and lightly threw the phone on the mattress, it was too early to deal with this. He heard his phone ringing again not even bothering to check, trying to go back to sleep. Sadly, his phone keep ringing, feeling annoyed he checked. Every text was from Karma wishing him Happy Birthday. He called Karma “Stop with the texting already”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Karma screamed, also causing Nagisa to almost fall off the bed

before Karma could even finish Nagisa cut him off “Thanks”

“I will pick you up later around 10, be ready”

Nagisa could not even go back to sleep at this point. He just sat laying in bed thinking what got Karma so unusually excited. He tried to mentally prepare himself envisioning all the possible things Karma could do.

He got dressed and was ready by 10, and right on time Karma came to pick him up. He opened the door to greet Karma and was quickly enveloped in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground “Happy Birthday”

“Well thats only the millionth time I heard it today” Nagisa just rolled his eyes

“Be prepared to hear it some more”

“Where are we going exactly”

“ Just at my house”

Nagisa was confused after the big deal Karma made about today, it was going to be a regular day at his house. Not that he didn’t have fun at Karma’s house, but he just thought there would be something else.

As they arrived at the Karma’s house he ordered Nagisa to follow him to the kitchen. All Nagisa saw was the entire kitchen covered in cakes, “Karma, why are they so many cakes”

Karma scratched the back of his head “I accidentally ordered 60 of them”

“How do you accidentally order 60 birthday cakes?” Nagisa was in total shock. To think now they had so many cakes and no idea how to use them all. “Karma, what were you even thinking when ordering so much”

“You of course” Karma said so bluntly

Nagisa blushed and rolled his eyes “This is too many cakes”

“We can just have a party with everyone in class” Karma chimed, “Just take everything over there and invite everyone.” Karma took out his cell phone and relayed the message party at 6 p.m for everyone to join in, at the class room. 

They spent the time until the party transporting cakes to the class it was not an easy task, and everyone's desk was filled with cakes. The class was set they were just waiting for guest to arrive. 

Karma thought of a good way to pass the time, he pulled Nagisa closer to him, wrapping his arms around Nagisa’s waist. Karma leaned in closer and whispered into Nagisa’s ear “ I Love you”

Nagisa’a face flushed red feeling Karma’s warm breathe so close to his skin. Karma started to kiss along Nagisa’s jawline. Soon enough they were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and excited laughter. Karma just look at Nagisa, “Our guests have arrived”

Karma walked over to greet the crowd that had just entered. Nagisa felt a bit disappointed with the abrupt ending, only if they came 5 minutes later.

Soon enough the class was filled with a lively crowd. Everyone looked around confused there was way too many cakes in the class for the amount of people present. Rio side eyed Karma, “What's with all the cakes”

Nagisa was nervous there was no proper way to explain the reasons they had so many cakes. Karma just addressed everyone, “I accidentally bought them”

Rio just air quoted Karma “Accidentally” she laughed, “How does one exactly ‘mistakenly’ buy so many cakes?”

Karma walked off pretending not to hear Rio. Of course it was an ‘accident’ he had bought so many cakes. “Anyways just lets dig in everybody take what you want there is enough”

Koro sensei felt his heart rate drastically increase there was so many sweets in front of him and he could have as much as he liked. It was almost too much for the octopus to handle.

The party lasted until around 10. Most of the cakes went to Koro sensei, he even saved a few for when his sweet supplies run low. 

After the crowd left there was still some minor cleaning up to do the duo stayed behind a bit to deal with the messy class. Karma quickly looked around to ensure no one was around. He then pulled Nagisa closer towards him, “Where were we.” Before they could continue Karma handed Nagisa a birthday card.

Nagisa opened the card inside it had “Top Ten reasons I Love You”, excitedly Nagisa read all the reasons counting down from ten but the card stopped at number two, below that there was a bracelet attached to the card. Nagisa detached the bracelet, and realize something behind it. He turned it around it was engraved “You make me smile, when my skies are grey.” Nagisa practically threw himself into Karma’s arms.

Karma gently press his lips against Nagisa's “Happy Birthday, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our favourite blue hair assassin, Nagisa Shiota


End file.
